


The Game

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demon Mirajane, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza is a holy knight with a demon on one shoulder and an angel absent from the other.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ~Requests~ [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "She was a demon and I was a holy knight" Erzajane medieval au.

Morning light cast through the stained glass of the cathedral imbued the sanctimonious finery with an iridescent glow. 

Armed in chainmail, Erza kneeled before the altar in prayer, a morning ritual since her mother’s unfortunate fall from grace years prior. She had more to prove and far more to atone for, although the sins were not her own.

“Morning Mrs. Scarlet, still dallying with piety,” Mirajane knelt beside her in a mockery of the ritual. Demons cared little for divine retribution in Erza’s experience; and Mirajane? Well, she was an arbiter of chaos.“One day, I’ll convince you to see it my way.”

“Doubtless, you believe the tales you’re spinning.”

“It’s only a matter of time.”

“Or merely a matter of will. Certainly, there are more fruitful hunting grounds elsewhere.”

A demon masquerading as a member of the cloth certainly wouldn’t get far. Slippery, as she was Mirajane would give herself away to someone less forgiving in time. The thought turned her stomach, which presented a fresh array of concerns.

Loathe as she was to admit weakness, Erza sought comfort in their daily quarrels. Fiore’s retinue of holy knights eyed her with disdain, and her rigorous schedule left her nothing outside of duty. Mirajane’s game of pretend was a reprieve from the ills of the world, as odd as it seemed. Her quick wit and sprightly demeanor brightened Erza’s day. And for all their differences --although she was only privy to the superficial-- Mirajane was a kindred spirit.

“Places of worship are a toss-up,” she shrugged, “and you should know better than most, that there are those that practice what they preach and those that simply evangelize. It keeps things interesting, provides a significant challenge, or none at all depending on the spoils.”

"Pray tell, What could you hope to gain by trifling with me?" 

"I've always enjoyed a good chase," she mused, turning to eye Erza over.

The blatant nature of Mirajane’s ravenous gaze left her stuttering, “You have no power here.”

“Yet, you’ve done nothing to challenge my presence on your consecrated ground; perhaps there is hope for you after all.” 

"Hardly," Erza barely swallowed her scoff. Mirajane was a demon, and she was a holy knight, it could never be. "I am not so easily swayed."

"Neither am I," a sharp smirk cut across her face belying her true nature beyond her ethereal artifice. 

Erza averted her eyes to focus on the icons upon the altar. A vain attempt to regain her composure. The game was still afoot; whether or not she would emerge the victor remained less evident.

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this later even though I'm marking it as complete bc the potential here is interesting...  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
